


Danny's Princess

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Love, Role Playing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ and Danny stay in and enjoy each other's company. This takes place after they've moved to California, after the series' end. (reviews are always appreciated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Danny's Princess Pt1

CJ laid in bed and sighed. “Wow, that feels good,” she thought as her breathing started to get faster. She didn’t open her eyes just yet to see what made her feel so good but she had a pretty good idea. A smile spread across her face as she let her hand travel down between her thighs before coming to rest in the mass of soft red curls that had seemed to make itself at home there.

Her sighs were louder now and interspersed between gentle moans. “Oh Danny,” she giggled as her senses became more acute. She never thought she’d love the scruffy feeling of a beard on her pussy and in between her thighs, she’d always been with clean shaven men, but this was what seemed to be missing all along.

CJ grabbed the headboard with her free hand as she started riding Danny’s face. She pulled his head deeper into her as her orgasm crashed over her. It came a lot quicker than usual but then again she had no idea how long he’d been eating her.

Her breathing slowed as her hand entangled in curls began to move upward. She still hadn’t opened her eyes yet; as cheesy as it sounds, she wanted his face to be the first thing she saw after that amazing wakeup call this morning.

She felt Danny’s body on top of hers and wrapped her arms and legs around him, effectively pressing his body into hers.

“God I love that smile,” Danny whispered into CJ’s lips. “And I love it even more when I know I’ve put it there.”

CJ grinned again and opened her eyes to see Danny’s smiling face. She pressed her lips against his and made love to his mouth- he knows how much she loves cleaning herself off of him after he makes a meal out of her.

CJ started whimpering again and raised her hips to pull him into her, clearly getting into this moment. Danny complied and sunk deep inside her. She broke their kiss to moan another “Oh Danny.”

He didn’t move. He stayed pressed into her and waited to see how long it’d take her before she realized it.

She opened her eyes, furrowed her brow, and looked into Danny’s eyes. “Seriously? Danny, I…” she whimpered, “please fuck me.”

Danny grinned, “what? I have to do all the work?”

CJ grimaced playfully and unwrapped her legs from his hips. She planted her feet solidly into the bed and moved her arms down to his lower back. “Fine… if that’s how you want to play this” she grinned before starting to grind into him.

They never broke eye contact. CJ fucked him hard and fast, only pausing to push her clit into his hips.

Danny moaned but then said “okay, I was thinking you on top but this definitely works too. Good god this works!”

CJ grinned and felt herself nearing another climax. She dug her nails into his lower back and whimpered “Danny…” before she felt herself give way. Danny pinned her against the bed and started slamming into her as CJ’s legs gave out and her thighs fell beneath them. 

The stinging sensation of CJs claws was almost enough to push Danny over the edge but he steeled his concentration and focused on giving her pleasure (which, in and of itself, was almost enough to make him cum).

She gave out one final, guttural moan before completely collapsing. Once again, her breathing started to return to normal. CJ kissed the man she loved more and more every day before realizing he was still harder than Chinese algebra.

“What’s this?” CJ asked, half grinning, half unsure what was causing his lack of climax.

“Why, whatever could you be referring to,” he said, feigning innocence. He flexed his PC muscle and grinned.

CJ’s body jumped with this movement. “Did you get your hands on a little blue pill or something?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

“Well, actually, I kind of would. Not that I’m not loving feeling you inside me but I sort of had plans for today and I’m wondering if I’m going to need to rush you to the emergency room if this lasts for more than four hours, Danny.”

Danny laughed. “Fair point. I sorta took care of things before I had breakfast this morning.”

“Ah. Well if you hadn’t turned me into jelly after only two I’d offer to help but I really don’t think I can be of much more service here so, if you’ll kindly climb off…” CJ said, playfully.

“I’m hurt.” Danny said, playing along. “You know there are plenty of other women who’d gladly make me their bitch. But hey, if you’re not interested…”

“Well good. Glad to know a perfectly good erection won’t go completely to waste,” CJ grinned.

“Yeah,” Danny said, “I’m finished playing.” He thrust once into her, pushing her whole body forward.

CJ snickered before leaning up to kiss him. Danny used this slight movement to his advantage. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled over putting her on top of him. He moved his hands back around to her chest and pinched both nipples, knowing quite well how big of a jolt that sent through her body.

“Oh fuck, Danny! You don’t play fair.” CJ placed her hands on top of his and squeezed as she started rocking her hips back and forth. She moved his hands from her chest down to her ass so she could use his chest as leverage.

Danny let her take control and began to knead her ass.

CJ started bouncing up and down on him and thought it’d be a good time for some dirty talk, knowing how much he was turned on by her oral/verbal skills.

“You like that, baby? Yeah? Tell me.”

Danny moaned and spanked her. “Fuck, CJ!”

CJ’s eyes grew wide and jaw dropped. “So that’s how you want to play this? Fine,” she said. She grabbed his nipples and alternated between grinding and bouncing on him. CJ could tell he was getting closer to cumming and only used that to her advantage.

“Make me cum again, Daddy,” CJ said without thinking. “Shit, I hope he thinks I said Danny,” she thought to herself. “Maybe if I just keep going it won’t matter.”

She kept grinding into him before collapsing on top of him. “Cum for me, my sweet fuck,” she said before burying her face in his neck as yet another orgasm riddled her body.

The combination of feeling her orgasm and being called her “sweet fuck” was more than Danny could handle. He came inside her. His toes curled. His fingers dug deep into her ass, pulling her back and forth over his hips.

“God, CJ,” he panted.

“Shh…” she breathed into his ear. It wasn’t that she was shushing him so much as she couldn’t really form cogent thoughts and didn’t really want to. She kissed him again and rolled off on to her side.

Danny gave an almost inaudible whimper at the loss of contact but, CJ knowing him as well as she did, she kissed his chest, put her head on the same spot, and wrapped a thigh around one of his, pressing the full length of her body against him. He placed his hand on top of hers on his chest and smiled. He closed his eyes and sighed.


	2. Danny's Princess Pt2

Danny opened his eyes after what he thought was blinking, to finding he was alone in their bed. “CJ?” he called out while looking around the room. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand and saw that he’d been asleep for over two hours. “How about that?” He thought.

He stretched and let out a big sigh. “I wonder where Daddy’s princess has wandered off to,” he mused to himself. He climbed out of bed and shook his head. “That woman never fails to amaze me,” he thought as he went in search of clean clothing.

“Actually, I think I should probably take a shower. I worked up a bit of a sweat earlier,” he mumbled to himself as he abandoned his quest for clothes and changed direction, heading for the bathroom. 

Danny took a quick shower and was in the process of drying himself off when he noticed a pink sticky note on the door. “I made lunch. I hope you’re hungry” followed by a cute lopsided heart. 

Danny ran the towel through his wet curls as he grabbed a clean shirt and some jeans. He figured he’d let himself go without underwear to give his boys a break. He grabbed the post-it from the door thinking, “This woman. I’m gonna keep this under my old sweatshirts. She won’t find it there.” 

He walked into the hallway and then into living room and looked around. 

“So Daddy’s princess made lunch, eh?” Danny joked as walked toward the dining room, noticing CJ laying on the dining room table, nude, with sushi placed strategically all over her body. 

She winced as she chastised herself, again, for that slip. “Oh please don’t let this come back to bite me in the… wait.” She thought. “Did he just call me ‘Daddy’s princess’? Does that mean it’s okay? Am I okay with this? I mean this could be…” CJ’s mind raced before she felt a pair of lips and a scruffy beard pressed against hers.

He straightened up. She opened her eyes to find Danny grinning, standing over her, taking it all in.

“Um, I…” CJ began to stammer. She swallowed hard, thinking of how she could spin her slip.

Danny gave a quick “shh” before kissing her again. “I’m hungry. And it appears you’ve laid out quite a spread for me.” Danny walked around the table once, fully assessing this beautiful woman and what she’d done for him.

“So how is this supposed to work, princess?” Danny grinned as he leaned over and licked the area of her thigh around his first bite. He bit the first piece off of her, ensuring his teeth grazed her naked flesh and enjoyed watching her get chills with his touch.

He walked to the head of the table, looking down across her and played Lady and the Tramp with her- he upside down kissed her, placing half of the piece in her mouth and bit off some for himself. He chewed and swallowed quickly.

“Ooh, this is good stuff. No reason I should eat alone,” he said, winking at her. He started to walk around again and stopped at her hip. He dropped to his knees so her body was at eye level and leaned forward and started licking up and down her hip. He stood up, made his way to his next piece, and licked it off of her. This one he ate in full.

CJ squirmed a little. The feeling of his tongue on her was just perfect. She bit her lower lip and tried her hardest not to get wet, which was becoming increasingly difficult.

By now Danny had made his way to the other side of her. He took the piece off of her right breast and kissed her nipple. Her body jerked slightly as they were apparently still a little sensitive from earlier. Danny took note and ran his tongue around it once before placing a gentle kiss on it once more.

“Open up,” he told her. She opened her mouth and took the piece of sushi from his fingers. Turns out she was a bit hungry too. Danny started walking around her again and took note of how many pieces were left: five. One on her right hip, one on her left breast, one on her right thigh, and one on each of her shoulders.

Danny stopped and took a piece from one shoulder and then moved over to the other side. “Stick out your tongue.” He placed the piece on her tongue and licked the other off of her shoulder. He alternated between chewing and kissing up her collar bone and her neck. He finished the piece and nuzzled her neck. “I love you, Princess.” Danny kissed her before she could respond.

“Three more pieces. I don’t know about you but I’ve sort of had my fill of sushi for one day.” Danny took the piece off of her nipple and offered it to her. She accepted with a smile and sat up, eating it from his hand.

“Dare I be greedy and ask what you have planned for dessert?” Danny inquired.

CJ finished chewing and took the pieces off of her hip and thigh. She offered up the last piece, “one more bite?” She placed it in his mouth and they finished the remaining pieces.

“In a few. I think I need a shower to get this fishy-ness off of me,” she said as she ran her hand down his chest. “Join me?”

Danny leaned over and gave her a kiss then offered his hand to help her up off the table. She took it, climbed off, and snickered as she took a look at the table. “I left quite a puddle on the table. Thank god for Clorox, eh?”

“Well I know I’m never going to be able to think of this room the same way again. Just wait til we have family over for dinner!” He laughed as he followed his love into their bedroom.


	3. Danny's Princess Pt3

CJ started the shower as Danny undressed in the bedroom. As the warming water ran over her hand she thought back to what just transpired. “I do kind of like being called Princess,” she let her mind wander.

Danny joined her in the bathroom. CJ looked up and noticed his curls were still damp. “Oh, you just took a shower. You don’t have to join me. It’ll only take me a few minutes and then I’ll join you on the couch for some strawberries and whipped cream. Deal?”

“Uh, CJ, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m naked and obviously interested in the beautiful woman I’ve got in front of me,” he said gesturing to his tumescence.

“Okay,” she reached forward and grabbed ahold of his closest appendage to pull him into the shower with her.

She faced away from him to get her front wet and spun around to do the same on her back. She looked up and Danny and wrapped her arms around him. She placed a sweet kiss on his lips. “How did you like lunch?”

“It was probably the best thing you’ve ever fixed for me.” He put his hands on her lower back and looked into her eyes. “So, Daddy, huh?”

CJ’s closed her eyes tightly, “Yeah. Um? Well…” CJ stammered. “I can’t really explain it. I mean at first I thought it just slipped but then you called me Daddy’s Princess and I sorta kinda liked it. Too weird?” She asked as she tried not to grimace too hard, not really knowing how he’d react.

“You know, for a brilliant woman, you’re not very observant,” Danny said. “I’m still rock hard and I started playing along, calling you princess. I didn’t know you’d be interested in role playing though. I learn something new every day.” Danny kissed her gently, still pressed against her.

“The only weird thing is that you’re two months older than I am but if you wanna get to that level of detail then it’s not really role playing so much as semantics at that point.”

CJ laughed and relaxed a little. She kissed Danny once more before turning around and reaching for a shower pouf, deliberately pushing her ass into his hips.

“Is my princess fishing for a spanking?” Danny asked, easily slipping into a role he didn’t even consider partaking in just 24 hours ago.

CJ grinned, “no Daddy, not in the shower. It’d sting too much.”

Danny looked at her and thought, “now how in the hell would she know that?”

She turned around with the pouf full of soap and presented it to him. “Do my back?” she asked, suggestively.

Danny took it from her and started running it over her back, noticing he’d left little fingerprint sized bruises on her ass from the days’ earlier activities. He took the soapy pouf and ran it down one arm then used his grip to turn her around.

He ran it over her shoulders, her collarbone, and down her other arm. He dragged it across her chest, remembering she was still sensitive from him earlier and barely let it touch them as he let it drift down to her tummy and over her sides.

He dropped to his knees and kissed the sweet, wet mound in front of him. His tongue went up one lip and down the other. She moaned and raised her thigh, giving him better access. He nipped a lip and pushed her thigh off of him.

CJ whimpered and looked down at him. “He usually loves it when I take the initiative… oh, right. Princess CJ” she thought to herself.

He ran the pouf up one thigh and down the other before standing up.

“Do you love Daddy?” he asked.

CJ looked at him, bit her lower lip, and nodded at him.

“That’s my good princess. Now suck Daddy’s cock.”

CJ dropped to her knees and greedily took all of him in her mouth, her hands wrapping around his ass, pulling him deeper into her. She loved sucking his cock to begin with but now that there’s something more added to this whole thing, it just seemed hotter.

Instead of taking time to enjoy the feeling of him in her mouth like she always does, she bobbed her head furiously and reached up and grabbed his balls, tugging gently. The only thing that mattered right now was making Daddy happy.

“CJ, baby…” he panted. “Slow down. I’m not going to be able to hold on.”

He moaned, “oh fuck,” as he reached down pulling back from her. She tried to follow him and whimpered when he was out of her mouth.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm Ceej but you need to stand up.” He pulled her up to eye level and kissed her, tasting himself on her. She moaned on his tongue and reached down for his cock. She started stroking and squeezing him. Danny pulled back and whispered, “turn around and place your hands on the tile.

CJ did as she was told and thrust her backside out, just in case he needed a hint. She turned her head and bit her lower lip, grinning like a fool.

Danny slid his cock across her wet folds, teasing her, feeling her grow wetter for him. “This is promising,” he thought to himself. 

He leaned forward and put his hand between himself and her, creating a greater friction. He pumped faster and buried his face in CJ’s neck. “Do you want to feel me inside of you? Tell me, princess.”

“Oh god. Yes. PLEASE slide into me. I need it so bad,” she begged.

Danny knew she was serious because her grammar rules had flown out the window and for some reason, that turned him on even more.

He struggled with holding out but knew he had it in him. He had to wait, teasing her this way was just too incredible.

“I know you can do better than that Princess. Tell me,” he demanded.

She half moaned half whimpered, “please? I need to feel Daddy’s cock inside me!”

With that, Danny couldn’t hold out any more. He slammed into her and let his hand stay on her clit. Before he had a chance to start teasing it, he felt her climax. She squeezed him from inside. He started to rub her clit. She groaned a loud, “OH FUCK DANNY” and started to collapse. 

Danny, who had never let go to begin with, caught her and chuckled. 

She melted into him and all she could muster was a contented, “mmm!” She pressed her face against the cool tile and used that as leverage to attempt to push back on him. All she could think about right now was how amazing she felt.

CJ was so caught up in her afterglow that it took a loud groan and a deep thrust to bring her back to reality. This perfect man was inside of her.

She whimpered, “Danny?”

“Oh CJ,” he moaned as he felt himself getting closer. He placed his hands on the cold tile on either side of her.

CJ reached down and grasped his balls and tugged once before Danny came.

“CJ!”

He collapsed on top of her

She flexed her PC muscles and pushed him out of her.

Danny reached over and turned off the water. Their breathing gradually slowed.

“Danny?”

“Mmm?”

“Can you grab a towel? I’m getting chilly.”

Danny came to and reached to the other side of the shower. He took a hold of a towel and turned to hand it to his princess when he felt her arms around him. 

CJ kissed his shoulder. “Did I mention you’re wonderful?” She after kissing his shoulder then resting his head on it.

“Not lately,” Danny responded. He turned around and wrapped the towel around her, rubbing her arms to warm her up.

They kissed once more before CJ suggested going into the bedroom and climbing under the covers. “I could use some body heat on top of a few blankets,” she said raising her eyebrows before ducking under his arm and heading for the next room. 

“So much for running errands today…” CJ mused, aloud.

“Yeah,” Danny retorted, “but this was way better. You can be productive elsewhere tomorrow.”

Danny grabbed a towel for himself and noticed how big his smile was in the fogged up mirror. “Moving to California was the best thing that ever happened to me,” he thought to himself.

“Danny? This bed is awfully big and I’m awfully lonely…” CJ beckoned.

Danny smiled and hung up the towel. He shut off the bathroom light and went to join his love in bed.

He curled up behind, wrapped his arms around her, pulling their bodies into each other, and whispered “I love you Princess,” into CJ’s ear.

CJ grinned and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
